I Won't Give Up
by bookstolivewith
Summary: He will come back, she knows this. She is determined to help him. Their paths made them real.   Hinny songfic. Ginny POV. Set during 7th book. Credits to Jason Mraz. Read and review, please.


_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

Ginny thought a lot during her sixth year at Hogwarts. She thought about her family, especially Ron, and her friends, especially Hermione… and Harry, infuriating Harry. Beautiful, wonderful, foolish, _brave_ Harry. She thought of his smile, his posture, his messy hair and his eyes. Merlin, did Ginny feel a kinship with James Potter when she looked at Harry's eyes; if tales held true, Harry had his mother's eyes and Ginny knew that this was ultimately what drew Mr. Potter in. Harry's eyes were so beautiful.

**But they were pained, too.**

_There's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul? _

Ginny watched the pain and sorrow that Harry was submitted to year after year. She saw his eyes when he looked at the Burrow, and when he looked at her, and when he looked at his two best friends. She saw the joy when he looked at Remus and Sirius and Hogwarts. Ginny was never able to forget that Harry was ultimately alone – not a single person who loved him had a blood tie to him. Harry's eyes were _too_ pained and _too_ confused and_ too_ beautiful to let Ginny forget that very important fact.

**It was a fact she wanted to change.**

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

Ginny tried to change Harry – tried to make him happy because she knew she could. She knew that he wouldn't be disappointed in her, that she would always rise above everyone else. She felt as Harry broke her heart into a thousand pieces; he broke it remorsefully, chivalrously, expectedly. But it didn't make it easier, didn't make it okay. Ginny knew Harry needed her to be strong, so she was and now she sits and waits for him to come back to her.

**He will come back, she knows this.**

_Cause even the stars, they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God's knows we're worth it_

Ginny is all too aware of how hard it is to be… who Harry has to be. If that makes sense. She knows how desperate he is to prove himself to so many people, how he has to fight for some sense of normality; she knows when he breaks and falls and how it hurts him as well as others. Ginny knows that Harry has a lot to learn – and she does as well – about the world and love and life; she hopes his journey this year teaches him.

**She is being taught, while he is learning.**

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily _

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

Ginny is determined to help and hope and work with Harry. She wants nothing more than to stay with Harry, with her family and her friends; she wants this war over and she knows that her Harry can make that happen.

**She is determined to help him.**

_Our differences, they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, _

_We got a lot at stake _

_And in the end, you're still my friend_

_At least, we did intend for us to work_

Ginny knows that Harry and her… their relationship shouldn't work, couldn't work. She is too forceful and he too stubborn. She loves him and he has to love the world. She is too reckless and he hasn't had the time to be so free. But they loved one another – it wasn't spoken yet but it was true, _so true._ And if they didn't work, after all this time and effort and love, they would be friends. They'd remain in each other's lives, aware of their shared past.

**She'd know for certain then, not left guessing.**

_We didn't break, we didn't burn _

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in _

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not_

_And who I am _

Ginny realizes that if this war doesn't break them, nothing will. Not their mistakes or arguments or misconceptions, both past and present and future. She realizes she doesn't regret her path – all those boyfriends she didn't care for and her desperation to have Harry - to this moment, nor does she regret his – Cho Chang and Voldemort and his idiocy - because it made them perfect.

**Their paths made them real.**

_(No, I'm not giving up)_

_(I am tough, I am loved)_

_(We're alive, we are loved)_

_(and we're worth it)_

Ginny's understands Harry fully and finally when her chances seem smaller than ever. She understands he argues and insists and threatens because he cares, because he wants her around regardless of who else dies. She understands that she loves him then, loves him in a way that could never cease. She understands the desire to kiss him, to be strong for him, to stay with him, to be everything for Harry.

**She is going to win this war with him.**

_I won't give up _

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up _


End file.
